Beloved scrap
by Vampiczech
Summary: Freddy and his friends have been after 27 years of usage thrown in the trash. Forgotten and left for decay on the dump. Unfortunately this is motivation for Freddy the Fazbear to take rest of his energy and find his friend from childhood.
1. Childhood hero

_**I had compulsion to write another story. Another decade of romantic and sad story about Fnaf. This time it's from time of Fnaf 2 but doesn't include the toy animatronics. Please keep in mind that this story is pervert at some points and male x male pairing is here so if you are against it, please leave this story unread. Enjoy and please review! It inspires me for a new creations!**_

People say that machines are not able to have feelings. They live in world of technical progress and keep using robotic mechanisms all day without taking care of it and they throw their electronics at trash. Rich people who have a lot of money don't care if their mobile was fine. There is still need of having more and more technologies and forgetting about previous ones without a memory how good tool was it!

It is also linked with theoretical mind of machines. People can only read about living robots or animatronics in books but they don't want to imagine living machine in reality. Why would they? It is only sci-fi literature. That's what they think. Actually this literature is teaching us that we should be grateful for services of our electronics and we should behave to it like to a human. This story I write is going to be exactly about animatronics thrown away like a trash.

Our story starts in year 1987. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was opened. This pizzeria wasn't like regular one in 80s. It was special by its animatronics. They were robots who played some songs and sang to it. Children loved Freddy's because animatronics were programmed to love children. They were giving hugs to them and every child could have birthday party at Freddy's. Behavior of animatronics was really similar to a human one.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy entertained children for long twenty-seven years and children never stopped to love them. Year 2014 became fatal for singing animatronics. Owner of Freddy's decided to replace original animatronics with cuter and more child-looking toy animatronics who were smaller and designed to be friendlier for children. Freddy and his friends were thrown on the dump and left to their destiny.

Nowadays, Freddy's is still a successful place which even older ones visit it. One of them is Martin who comes every Friday afternoon to have a pizza. He studies on high-school in that town where Freddy's pizzeria is and after tiring day at school he goes to have a snack. His home lies on the periphery of city near to a highway that is surrounded by forest and he returns home always late in the evening but it doesn't matter. He lives alone.

One day, exactly on Friday, he went out of the pizzeria with his stomach full of great bacon pizza, "That was the best pizza I could've ever eaten!" he said and then he went to the bus station to wait for a regular bus he used to go home by every Friday at the same time. The bus arrived at exact time and Martin watched the forest from window. In the time of evening there weren't many people in bus so it was calm drive for Martin.

Once he got out of the bus by his home, it started to rain, "Ah…! Damn it…! I hate rain so much! It is still long way to my home!" Martin put on his hoodie and then he took slow walk towards the dark forest path leading to his home. It was silent when it rained. Martin walked through the wet forest path and through puddles. He listened to the rain and enjoyed the silence of the forest. Suddenly he heard some creaking and rustling in bushes.

"H-Hello…?" he said and moved his flashlight towards the bush. When he came closer, a squirrel came out, "Oh… it's only a squirrel…" he sighed of relief. He was happy it was only a squirrel but then he moved his flashlight deeper in the woods and saw damaged and creaking animatronic slowly moving towards him, "What the f*ck!" Martin started to back away and then he rather ran away. He ran as fast as he could until he came towards his home.

Martin was right in front of his door so he got inside. He panted heavily, took off his clothes and went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. When he stood in front of the window, he turned the light on and saw the animatronic on his window. Martin backed away with panic. The animatronic had his one eye torn apart and one ear torn off. Martin ran away from the kitchen up the stairs to his room and turned all lights off.

Martin thought that if he will pretend that he sleeps, maybe the animatronic will go away. He wasn't afraid of his window being broken because it was reinforced glass. He tried to fall asleep with his window opened. Banging on windows was getting slower and weaker but Martin noticed something. He heard moaning of pain; "It is feeling pain…?" he asked himself and got dressed again. He went downstairs with his flashlight but it was all silent.

It was still raining but suddenly Martin didn't hear anything and he was curious about the animatronic. Martin went outside of his house with his hoodie on and flashlight. Animatronic was not there. He wanted to make himself sure about it and so he checked his house all around. Then he saw it. The animatronic lied under one tree next to the road, "He… doesn't look dangerous…" Martin told himself. He was approaching the animatronic to see him closer. It didn't appear to react on anything.

As Martin approached, he saw it was hurt. He held his stomach and saw wires coming out of it. It was moaning of pain slightly but Martin wasn't afraid like before. Martin was standing above him and the light of flashlight was illuminating the animatronic, "You are familiar to me… hmm? What is it?" he noticed some paper peeking under his cap. Martin slowly took it. It was wet by rain but it didn't matter because Martin could read it and he saw there was address of his house.

"Where did you get my address?!" he asked but then frowned, "Wait a moment…" he thought for a while. Then he remembered his childhood and that he gave his address to him. It was the original animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It was Freddy Fazbear himself, "You are…?!" Martin kneeled in the mud to see Freddy's face. It was highly damaged, "F-Freddy…?" Martin talked towards highly damaged animatronic bear.

Freddy looked slowly and tired at Martin, "So-So you finally remember? Martin?" Freddy said with voice in static and Martin put one hand on Freddy's face, "Freddy… it's really you!" Martin said and hugged the Fazbear tightly. Freddy only watched happy Martin in tired way.


	2. Promise

Martin found his childhood hero Freddy Fazbear. At the first point, Martin was scared because he didn't recognize Freddy in the darkness and damage what Freddy had. Freddy and Martin became friends when Martin was child and visited Freddy's frequently. Once Martin was sad in the pizzeria and Freddy couldn't ignore the crying child in the corner of his house. Freddy came to Martin and they both talked together.

Freddy promised to help Martin at bad times every time he visits his pizzeria. Martin promised the same and that was the moment when the little Martin gave his address to big Freddy. Let's return back to the present. Freddy was sitting in an armchair at Martin's house. He watched Martin on the opposite chair and let himself get recharged through the plug, "So… Freddy… how do you feel now…?" Martin asked towards Freddy.

The bear was still weak to talk but he managed to talk, "I am weak but feeling better after you plugged me." Freddy answered silently and shortly, "That's… good I guess… Freddy…?" Martin asked again, "Hmm?" Freddy left sound, "I remember what you have told me when I was sad at your pizzeria that day and what I told you. We promised help to each other and then I gave you my address, right?" Martin said and Freddy nodded his head slowly at it.

"When I was little… I have never imagined that you will take my promise so seriously!" Martin chuckled and watched Freddy, "You endoskeletons do this. You promise something and other one is counting on you. Don't you do it like that?" Freddy asked slowly, "Yes Freddy but… I was little and my fantasy was just like fantasy of other children. I thought you are real and that you live like humans. When I grew up… I realized how machines work." Martin said.

Freddy still looked at him, "You want to tell me that what you promised me… wasn't real?" Freddy asked, "No Freddy," Martin said, "If it was only your childhood, maybe I should have assumed that children don't take it seriously. I am sorry Martin if I bother you by my presence." Freddy said and tried to stand up. Martin stood up and rested him back in armchair, "No, no, no Freddy! I never said anything like that! You can stay! You are friend but I am just… confused"

Martin sat back down at last word, "Confused…?" Freddy asked, "Yeah Freddy… I am kind of surprised… that we are talking here and that you don't talk like computer. Actually you talk quite well like human and that you behave like human. I am surprised that you were able to find me and follow me to my home! It stood in your memory for–" Martin got interrupted, "Twelve years," Freddy said, "Yes…" Martin nodded. Freddy combined his fingers together

"Martin… I was never only animatronic that was programmed to sing. I remember every child that visited pizzeria… that's why I was able to find you. I can actually feel senses, needs and moods…" Freddy said and Martin began to be skeptic. He stood from his chair, "And what do you feel now, Freddy…?" Martin asked and after moment of silence, Freddy decided to talk, "I am… sad" Freddy said and Martin asked again, "Is it… because you can't find Bonnie and others?"

When Martin asked, Freddy's fingers cracked at his force. He didn't answer and his reaction didn't seem that he was pleased, "Oh look at that time… it's almost midnight!" Martin said and started to walk towards the stairs, "If you want to stay Freddy I am not against it. I am here alone so nobody around can see you. Tomorrow I will try to fix your stomach. Good night Freddy!" Martin said. He was waiting for Freddy's answer but Freddy was like he wasn't there.

Martin frowned and went upstairs. He could finally go to sleep without thinking that there was killer outside. Next morning Martin woke at 9 AM. It was Saturday so he had free time. When he woke up, he yawned loudly, "Mmm! Saturday, one of the best days in week!" he rubbed his eyes and opened them. Once he opened them, he got startled, "FREDDY?!" he saw Freddy sitting on the chair opposite to him, "Good morning, Martin!" Freddy said with calm tone.

Martin sat on his bed, "Freddy? How did you get up here? I thought you will need somebody to help you up!" he said but Freddy smiled, "I am fine! I needed only two hours of recharge and I was fine! Only need to fix myself and I will be able to play with you!" Freddy said, "Uh… ok… how are you by the way? You seemed to be upset yesterday when we talked." Martin asked, "I was just tired, Martin. That was all! I am fine and feel a lot more energy than before!"

Freddy explained and Martin wanted to get up, "Ah I guess I should bring you the stuff so you can fix yourself!" Martin but Freddy stopped him with his palm, "That's fine Martin! I will find it myself! Take your time and then we will meet!" Freddy said and took walk down the stairs, "Hmm… why did you change your mood so suddenly, Freddy?" Martin asked himself. He dressed himself in his home clothes and went down the stairs, "What the–"

Martin looked at his kitchen when he saw Freddy looking between pans and cooking tools, "Where the hell are those tools?!" Freddy grumbled, "Ehm, ehm…" Martin left behind Freddy who turned behind himself, "Freddy? Are you looking for this?" he held the bag with wrenches and screwdrivers. Freddy closed the cabinets and it seemed that he blushed for a while. He looked at Martin, "Eh eh… yeah but I… I wanted to prepare something to eat! I don't want you to be hungry!"

Freddy tried to explain but Martin noticed how Freddy's face was flushed pure red, "Uh, ok Freddy! But I can make breakfast myself! You don't have to do it Freddy! At first, you have to repair yourself!" Martin smiled at Freddy whose mask didn't stop to be red. Freddy nodded and took the bag with tools, "Freddy?" Martin asked, "Hmm?" Freddy listened, "Do you need me to buy some parts in the town? I have to make some shopping today!"

Martin asked but Freddy rubbed back of his head, "Ok Freddy I see… one eye and brown fur!" Martin chuckled. Once he finished his breakfast, he went to check Freddy who seemed that he repaired his wires. In the moment, he went in the work room; he saw the floor covered by oil. He watched the trajectory by Freddy's body and saw it coming from Freddy's eyes. It seemed that big Fazbear cried. Martin thought that it would be fine if he didn't show himself up right now.

He put on his shoes for outside and took some money with him. Martin left Freddy alone in his house and rather went to buy what he and Freddy needed.


	3. Friendly help

Martin's POV

I saw Freddy crying. I had doubts about his feels what Freddy told me at first but now it seemed that it was true and I realized that even machine can have feelings. The only thing what didn't make me calm is question – how is it possible? – I didn't know. Everything was strange and also that Freddy remembers me, that he knew I gave him my address… it was all confusing. Never mind. After I saw my big old friend crying, I wasn't able to make word towards him.

It seemed that he was still depressed for my question about his friends. Now I was at the shopping mall trying to find some food for me. When I found everything, I tried to look for the things Freddy needed to repair him. It was useless. No brown fur or mechanical eye was available. Then I remembered that Freddy's are selling costumes of animatronics from their storage. That was the only luck I had when I remembered.

After I paid my things, I continued towards the pizzeria. There was shop with costumes right next to it. It was awesome! They were selling costumes in different sizes so I could pick the right size for Freddy. Somehow I knew right size for him and it was easy to pick the biggest one because Freddy was huge. I bought some eyes too. Maybe they weren't mechanical but I am sure Freddy would find a way how to take the mechanism from the old eye to a new one.

I returned back to the bus station. My things were easy to carry but Freddy's suit was incredibly heavy. I needed some luggage to put it in. It had all! Mask, torso, hands, feet, legs, Freddy's funny cap too. When the bus came I was glad I could get in. It was empty as usual and about to be afternoon. I spend half of day by shopping… I think that even woman doesn't buy that much like I did! Before I could think of something I was back by my house.

Freddy's POV

"Freddy? I am at home!" I heard when Martin came home. Hiding my feelings in front of him was hard but I think I managed to do well, "Do you have it?" I asked him watching his big luggage. He opened it and all my costume got out of it, "Yes! I think it's your size!" he said and I smiled. It looked that Martin is somehow feeling responsible for me. He took his promise seriously now and I was glad for what he did to me, "Freddy? What smells so well?"

Martin asked and I moved myself from the kitchen door, "I thought you will need to take some energy so… I looked for stuff to make pizza!" I said, "Freddy that's… nice of you but you didn't have to… really!" Martin said and I shook my head, "No Martin. You didn't push me away when I needed you! That's one of things I can do for your favor!" I offended and smiled, "Ok Freddy, you're the biggest and the oldest one here!" Martin chuckled.

"Are you sure you won't need to help with something, Fred?" he asked me, "No Martin, you did everything that was necessary!" I assured him, "Ok pal, if you think that you can handle it!" Martin said and went to eat. He did great thing for me! I could dress myself in a new suit… but then it came. I used to get redressed from workers in my pizzeria. Now I had to do it myself and I didn't know how. I found there were some zips on my back that were holding my suit in peace.

My fingers were too thick to grab it and I was unable to take my suit down. I was fighting it and managed to break some things down.

Martin's POV

Freddy made really good pizza. I guess that was secret of Chica. He apparently had problem with taking his suit down. I heard banging and crushing some things. I tried to ignore it but when I finished eating of the pizza so I rather decided to take a look at him. I went to the work room and couldn't believe my own eyes, "WHAT THE–" I saw Freddy holding firing blowtorch, "No! Freddy! Put it down!" I yelled at him.

"It's ok! I will just get rid of this old suit and then I will put it down!" Freddy said and was about to burn himself with blowtorch, "NO!" I yelled and jumped at Freddy. I took the blowtorch out of him, "WHAT WERE YOU ATTEMPTING TO DO?!" I asked angrily, "I… sorry Martin… I didn't want to bother you with my problems…" Freddy said with regret in his voice. I sighed, "Look Freddy… this is extremely dangerous thing. You could have burned…"

He nodded sadly, "We can say that you are good at singing… and that pizza was amazing by the way!" I told him and he smiled slightly, "But you can't do some things alone. You are not bothering me if you come to ask me, Fred. That's why we are friends. We should help each other to get over hard situations," I explained and he nodded, "You don't mind it?" Freddy asked and I shook my head, "Not at all, Fred! Now if you will allow me to do it…"

Freddy nodded and sat on the chair. I went behind him and unzipped his mask. He took his mask off and I could see his endoskeleton head, "Wow…" I left, "Don't look at my endoskeleton please…" he said and I continued with unzipping his torso, legs and hands. He took everything off. Once I was helping him to unzip his torso from behind, I spotted something growing from his crotch. It was black cable. Freddy noticed it and he has hidden his cable in endoskeleton hand.

"That's ok, Martin! You can go… I will put the new suit on and when I need you I will tell you." He said and I left. He said it with grumpy tone. I wondered why. It seemed that it was because he noticed I was watching the thing which was growing in his crotch. Was it sign of Freddy being… aroused? Aroused by me? I didn't know and to be honest, I doubted that Freddy meant to be only friend to me. Maybe it was exactly the reason he wanted to redress himself alone.

Normal POV

Freddy had soon repaired his eye, put on his new suit and called Martin inside, "Wow…! Freddy you look fantastic! Like you were newly born… or created?" he laughed, "I feel great Martin! All of it thanks to you!" Freddy said and spread his arms, "Freddy?" Martin asked, "I want to thank you this way!" Freddy said, "But I…" Martin tried to refuse but Freddy gave him his very well-known cute look and Martin sighed, "Ok Freddy… like when I was little!" he smiled and hugged the Fazbear.

Fazbear hugged him the same way but now it appeared that this hug started something new. Freddy put his nose on Martin's head with closed eyes and in that moment happened something funny. Freddy's nose honked. Both of them got surprised and looked at each other. Then they started to laugh.


	4. Need of love

Saturday evening. Sun was disappearing and Freddy with Martin were spending some time together after they watched comedy in TV. Freddy was still a bit stuck with human culture but he also laughed when something funny happened. Once the movie ended, Martin turned the TV off, "That was great one! I love Saturday evenings!" Martin said and sighed because he laughed, "Yeah… it wasn't bad!" Freddy said with smile but as he turned to the window, his smile faded away.

Martin saw it and couldn't ignore it, "Freddy?" Martin asked and Freddy turned to him, "Yesterday when you came to me and you were recharging I asked you about your friends. When I mentioned Bonnie's name… you didn't seem to be ok! You weren't tired as you said. You almost broke your fingers." Martin said and Freddy sighed, "It's hard for me to talk about it, Martin…" Freddy said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If it's hard for you that much… I was just curious because I don't want you to hold it in yourself" Martin explained and Freddy looked at him, "Well… everything started when I and my friends were thrown on a dump. I realized that I could find you so I took rest of my energy to find you. Unfortunately Bonnie, Chica and Foxy… were… burned…" as Freddy said that, his eyes started to leave oily tears again.

Martin pulled the big Fazbear to himself and hugged him like when he was a child, "I am sorry to hear that, Freddy." He said and Freddy hugged him back. He was sobbing but also glad that he could say that to Martin, "Was there somebody who was dear to you? Somebody you loved?" Martin asked and Freddy nodded, "Who was it, Freddy?" Martin asked again, "It was Bonnie himself…" Freddy whispered. Martin smiled, "You and Bonnie were always great couple, Freddy… I could see it!"

Freddy stopped sobbing and looked at Martin, "Was it so obvious?" he smiled and Martin nodded, "The way you two were looking at each other… everybody saw you were more than friends, Freddy." Martin said and Freddy stopped with his tears, "And you Martin? Do you have somebody who is more than friend to you…?" Freddy asked curiously. That was moment what Martin didn't expect Freddy will ask. Since the moment Freddy came, Martin started to feel something to him.

Unfortunately he was too afraid of confessing his feelings to him. He thought Freddy is only his friend but it appeared that he started to love him, "There is nobody yet, Freddy… like this house, I am alone but I am glad that you have found me. I can talk to someone at least." Clever! Martin didn't hurt Freddy but didn't tell him that he loves him. He gave him hope, "Also I am happy to be here with you, Martin…" Freddy said.

"If you ever need somebody to talk with or rest, tell me Martin, I–" Freddy was stopped by snoring of Martin that rested his head under Freddy's arm. Freddy smiled at it and realized that no words are needed for this. He put his hand on Martin's head and stoked his hair gently, "This is inappropriate way how to sleep," Freddy said and moved Martin that way he was leaned with his head on one of Freddy's thighs. He turned the TV on and ran his one hand down Martin's body.

The Fazbear watched the TV and he was slowly getting tired, soon he realized something. He felt his inner cable in his crotch growing again, "No… not now…" he said. Freddy was tired of watching TV after few minutes so he turned it off. While he was laying himself on the sofa, he got hugged tightly by Martin, "F-Freddy…! Don't leave me!" Martin said from dream. Freddy wasn't sure what he should think about it. His face was flushed pure red but then he noticed something in Martin's crotch.

There was a bump in his crotch. As he touched it, he felt pulsing. Freddy smiled and then hugged Martin back while holding him through all night. Martin woke up as first next morning. His eyes have awoken and got widened by the sight at Freddy's chest, "Hmm?" he looked up and saw Freddy's face with closed eyes, "Freddy…" he said and carefully slid out of Freddy's embrace. When he passed by, Freddy's inner cable went out of his suit, "Huh..?"

It pulsed like Martin's own genital, "Oh Freddy…!" Martin whispered and went upstairs to the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and grabbed his hardened genital and started to jerk it off, "Ah…! Mmm!" were the sounds he was releasing while making himself in the sink. Martin was breathing deeply and moaning at it as he rested his palm against the wall so he could have stability. Freddy was already awake.

He woke up shortly after Martin, "Oh no…" Freddy noticed his cable got off his suit. He quickly put it in. Suddenly he heard Martin's breathing and moaning, "Martin?!" Freddy slowly got upstairs and he was in front of the bathroom, "M-Martin…?" he thought and watched how Martin jerked himself off over the sink, "Ah-Freddy…!" Martin kept moaning and then he squirted all over the sink, "Oh sh*t!" Martin breathed long and deeply.

Freddy moved backwards on the stairs to be assured he hasn't been seen, "Martin?" Freddy called from the stairs. When Martin heard him, he quickly put his pants on without drying his genital of his semen, "Yes Freddy?!" Martin answered as Freddy appeared at the door again, "Are you… fine? I heard sounds and so I was worried about you," Freddy asked, "Yeah… yeah I am absolutely fine, Fred! How did you sleep…?" Martin asked, trying to act normal.

"I was sleeping well, Martin. You don't know it but you fell asleep with me!" Freddy chuckled, "Yeah Freddy… I've noticed it!" Martin laughed as well, "How will you spend the day today, Martin?" Freddy asked, "You know Freddy… I won't do many things today. I have some things I have to do to school and I can make it only on my PC so yeah… I guess you can do what you want!" Martin smiled at Freddy, "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

Freddy asked, "I will be fine, Freddy!" Martin winked. Freddy nodded and went downstairs and when he left, Martin sighed, "Freddy, oh Freddy… you got me in your trap… are you in love with me? I think I am and I don't know what to think of it…" Martin said and put hand on his heart. He was tired of making himself while thinking about Freddy. He definitely knew that Freddy needs to make himself as well so he let him to do everything that day and he could do his things.


	5. Confession

Freddy's POV

Yes! Martin definitely loved me! I knew that I have a chance by him. Martin was a good boy since the beginning and he would never betray me. I was so happy! Martin made happy animatronic from me. I could easily die and only that he helped me to be with him at home gave me sign "Yes he loves me!" so yes. I am animatronic but I am animatronic that loves his loyal friend since childhood. I really needed my time and think of Martin.

I went to the work room and closed the door. That room was like made for me. It was dirty but I didn't mind it. I sat on the chair and turned with my back to the door just in case Martin was coming inside so he couldn't see me. Finally, I have some privacy. It was time for me to release my cable and let it leak some of my liquid. Once I have put my paw inside of my suit, my cable was hard and it definitely needed to leave oil.

I grabbed it. My paw was cold and cable was warm. Temperatures got balanced as I got in touch with my cable. I was stroking it slowly and then it escalated to hard jerking off. I needed it. I just had to do it. I don't know why because I never had compulsion before I and Bonnie started to be pair. Now I had to do it almost every time I felt it. My cable apparently lost the feel because it was tough and it wasn't a pleasure what I felt when I was starting.

After few minutes of jerking my cable off I could feel it. The nice itchy feeling in it appeared while I was jerking it off. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth at what I was feeling. It was like a paradise. Each of my touches made my cable throb, "Ma-Martin…" I thought of Martin. He was so nice, kind, friendly and he wasn't selfish, "a-Aaaaah…!" and before I could notice, my cable squirted over everything, mostly over my fur and my face, "Hah… ah…" I held it and rest of it was pouring out.

"Oh… I hope Martin won't ask about this…" I said as I watched my wet fur. I looked over the room and tried to seek for something to dry myself. There was something so I dried most of my fur and face. Luckily it wasn't so hard but definitely it needed to get clean after this. After drying myself clean, I went to the kitchen. Martin said he has to do work to school. He will need some energy so I will make something for him.

Martin's POV

I had strange feeling that Freddy knew what I did. Freddy was somehow kind and friendly to me last days. Maybe it was because I saved him and fulfilled my promise about helping him whenever he needs, or maybe he really fell in love to me. That idea made me laugh every time I thought of it. Why would animatronic fall in love with human? That was something I couldn't understand. And why would he forget about Bonnie?

Was it that thing? Was Bonnie's demise the reason that Freddy loves me now? Was there something that Bonnie started in Freddy's mechanical heart? Probably there was something. Freddy was not the animatronic I used to know. He was more like human which made me worried at first but on the other side… there was nobody else who could talk with me, in the forest, where I am alone. I think I love Freddy too but I don't want to lose friend by confessing my love to him.

There was knocking at my door, "Come in, Freddy!" I said and Freddy came in holding a plate with meal, "Oh come on Freddy! I don't want you to be my slave who makes me food!" I said with chuckle, "I don't want to be the one who does nothing. I thought that you'd want something to eat when you have work to school. You need energy!" Freddy said and laid the plate on my table, "Well that's… nice of you Freddy… thank you!" I said and couldn't realize that I blushed.

Freddy smiled and put his paw on my hair while he stroked it. The way he stroked my hair, like I was child, I liked when Freddy did that. His touch was so soothing and gentle, "When you need me, I will be downstairs recharging." He said and stood up, "Freddy?" I asked him, "Yes Martin?" Freddy turned back to me, "Why is your fur oily somewhere?" I asked him and Freddy's face gone red.

"Well… there was some oil in the work room that I managed to pour over myself. The room is all messy too!" he said, "Freddy… there is no oil can in the work room" I added, "Eh-eh… yeah… sure! I meant the kitchen!" he said and backed away. I worked on my computer for most of the day but because it was Sunday I didn't work too hard to ensure I won't exhaust myself. It was late afternoon and I went downstairs where Freddy should watch TV.

Freddy wasn't there and his recharging cable was just laid there, "F-Freddy…?" I asked but there was silence and the room was dark. I was looking over the house. Then I saw Freddy standing outside the house. He was like frozen on the place and the sun was slowly disappearing. I opened the door and went towards Freddy, "Freddy…?" I asked him while he stood like meter from me, "Are you ok…?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I am fine Martin… just… having dilemma…" he said, "Dilemma?" I frowned, "Martin… I realized what was happening to me last days." He said and I was listening, "You cared for me and didn't let me rust just because I am machine. You've let me stay and accepted me. I knew there is goodness in you when we met for the first time…" he said and I was expecting what Freddy was going to say, "I was feeling something and I had problem to tell you because I didn't know how would you react…"

Freddy was definitely about to say that sentence, "When Bonnie left me I was broken and then you started that feeling what Bonnie started in me long time ago… Martin I don't know why I have such problem with expressing this but I– Uh…?" I couldn't let Freddy to say that first. I hugged him from behind tightly as much as I could, "I know Freddy… I love you too!" I said and it appeared that Freddy released tears again, "You… really do…?" he asked and I confirmed.

The Fazbear lifted me up and hugged me back. He cried but it was not because of sadness. Those were tears of relief and happiness, "Thank you Martin… thank you…!" he whispered and held me really tightly, "It's ok Freddy… let it all go out!" I said and held Freddy's head from behind on my shoulder. Cry of happiness was strong but he finally managed to free himself and I did so. In the end of it, Freddy pressed his nose to my body so it honked.

It was funny and made us both chuckle at that moment.


	6. Connection

Freddy's POV

Martin made me a great service. I knew he loves me but I needed him to confess himself. He did and made the happiest living animatronic in the world. We went back home once our confession outside was done. It was getting cold and I didn't want Martin to get ill. We sat by the TV and watched something calm for Sunday evening. Then I wanted to feel Martin's cable so I slid slowly down in Martin's crotch.

"Freddy what are you…?" I put my paw on his mouth and then I kneeled over his thighs on the sofa, "We'll go upstairs…" I said. Martin nodded and then I took him in my arms. We turned the TV off before leaving upstairs, "Freddy if you don't want to I–" he said but then I smiled at him as I laid him on the bed, "But I want to… and now take everything off…!" I demanded and placed my paws on Martin's bed above him.

Martin's POV

Freddy wanted to do it. To be honest I wanted that as well but I was tired to do anything. Unfortunately Freddy didn't look like a guy that wanted to do it some other time. He was beast and wanted it right at the moment! I obeyed while Freddy was leaning above me, "Good… now lay down and let me do everything…" Freddy smiled at me diabolically. I rested myself down on my bed. Freddy didn't hesitate and started to smell my genitals.

It wasn't so arousing but apparently it was enough for me that my penis got hard. The room was dark and before I could notice anything, I could only feel tightened space around all my genitals, "Ah…! Freddy…!" I moaned and Freddy didn't answer. Because of the silence and feeling movement around my penis I could assume that Freddy was already sucking me. It was strange. On one side it was cold and metallic under the fur but at the same time it was soft in his mouth.

Freddy couldn't resist because he was beast and bit me in my genitals with his teeth, "Ah…!" I left moan between pain and pleasure, "Freddy…! Don't stop…!" I ordered and put both my hands on Freddy's head. Fazbear took my legs on his shoulders and sucked while he kneeled on my bed. He was so good at it. I could feel the metallic parts in him but at the same time a lot of pleasure. Freddy appeared that he had experiences with Bonnie.

I was moaning louder and more often. Freddy knew what it meant. He realized that I will be soon so he laid my legs back down and then he started hand job. Freddy's eyes started to glow slightly but I could see his face and what he was doing, "F-Freddy…" I moaned and breathed deeply. Freddy was more and more violent about jerking my penis off. He seemed that he really wanted me to squirt, "I… I will… Freddy I am about to– AAAAH!"

I said and then cummed all over Freddy's mask the first shot. Freddy noticed it and quickly put my penis back in his mouth while the rest went in Freddy's mouth. I tried to move myself but I gave up and let Freddy to play with it for a while. Once Freddy had enough, he left my genitals alone. They were drained but I never felt that well. I sighed of relief and then Freddy kneeled next to me as I saw something growing out of his suit, "Freddy…?" I asked him.

Freddy opened his down part of suit, "Lay on your back, Martin…" he said, "Freddy no… I… not tonight…" I said and Freddy got sad, "Freddy… I just… I am tired and I don't feel like I am ready" I explained. Freddy nodded sadly so I pulled him to lay down next to me, "I am tired and I want you to be with me, Fred!" I said and smiled at Freddy. Freddy's smile appeared and so I knew that it's ok. Freddy hugged me and I hugged him back.

In few minutes I was slowly falling asleep, feeling safe with Freddy behind my back, "Martin…?" he said, "Yes Freddy…?" I replied, "Thank you for everything…" Freddy said and hugged me once more. I turned to face him and nuzzled to his chest, "I love you Freddy!" I said once more before going to sleep. It wasn't nice of me that Freddy made me and I didn't let him to make him but I wanted Freddy to take another round while I will have energy. I wanted us both to enjoy it.

Normal POV

Monday morning. Freddy was slowly opening his eyes from recharge, "Martin?" he said but no response was coming back. He noticed that Martin wasn't in his embrace, "Martin?!" He got startled and jumped off the bed. He was afraid that he lost Martin, "Martin where are you?!" Freddy called all over the house. Poor Freddy was scared. He kept searching all over the house until he came to the kitchen, "Mar–!" he was about to say the name but then noticed the message on fridge.

"Dear Freddy, don't get scared if you see that I disappeared. I am at school and will return later this afternoon. I didn't want to wake you up. You can do whatever you want but make sure nobody sees you. Somebody can appear and I don't want you to be taken away from me. Not after we just confessed our feelings. See you in the afternoon. Martin!" Freddy read. He took the paper and placed it on his chest having smile. It was true. Freddy was at home alone and had time to do everything.

There weren't many things for old animatronic that he could do alone. He could… do well to himself but he took some books that he found in the library that Martin had. Freddy was reading for whole time when Martin was out. He moved his look towards the door, "Martin!" he said as he saw him in the door, "Freddy I am at ho-AAAAH!" Martin said but didn't finish it because Freddy jumped at him and grounded him. He hugged Martin tightly and Martin mumbled under him.

"What do you say?" Freddy asked with chuckle, "I… can't… breathe…" Martin said in silenced way under Freddy, "Sorry!" Freddy said and lifted Martin up with him, "I'm sorry Martin… I was scared when you were at school… I was worried about you!" Freddy said and Martin honked his nose, "Freddy you're too worried. I am fine and… I missed you too, buddy!" Martin said and hugged Freddy back.

Freddy helped Martin inside and the stereotype was repeating all days again. Freddy could have finally experience of pleasure with Martin one night on Friday, "Are you ready for Freddy, Martin…?" Freddy asked in bed above Martin. He nodded, "I am but… be slow… you are machine after all…!" Martin chuckled. Freddy didn't hesitate and entered Martin from behind. Martin clenched his hands in bed and left pain-like moan, "Sorry…" Freddy said.

"I am… fine…! Go on Freddy…!" Martin said and Freddy kept penetrating him, "Fre-d-dy! Ah!" Martin moaned at each thrust. And this is how Freddy met the pleasure with his lovely Martin.


	7. Unexpected arrival

Freddy and Martin lived nicely for three weeks. No complications were available for them. Freddy almost forgot about his former love Bonnie until now. Martin had to be at school as usually and Freddy was at home. He was still reading the book he found. Even over the fact Freddy was animatronic he was interested in knowledge. Why not if he can do an intercourse with human? Suddenly he heard knocking at the door, "Hmm? It's somehow soon for Martin to be back?"

The Fazbear asked himself and went to open the door, "It's… you…?" Freddy asked in surprised way. Martin was ending his school on Friday late again but since the time he has Freddy at home, he no longer visits Freddy's pizzeria, "Finally Friday again… man good that I will finish school soon. I think university doesn't come in plan… not especially with Freddy behind my back" Martin said and sighed, "I think I will have to work from my home. I want to spend time with him. Poor Freddy has to be at home alone while I am at school."

Martin was thinking and finally he was on his way home from the bus stop. Once he was at the door of his home he opened them "Freddy I am fina– Freddy…?" Martin saw Freddy and broken Bonnie mating on the sofa, "Martin?! You're back?!" Freddy was surprised as broken Bonnie looked at Martin, "I thought Freddy… I thought that Bonnie is… how can you…?!" Martin was startled and many questions were in his mind but escalating anger was causing he didn't know which question will be the first.

"Martin! It's not… I didn't know that he… I can explain…!" Freddy was saying, "I think I can see everything clearly now. Two animatronics f*cking inside my living room is good sign for me that you can return to your former life with Bonnie!" Martin said went upstairs to his room. He was feeling used and thrown in trash. Exactly like Freddy felt when he was replaced, "Bonnie… look what you did…" Freddy said.

"Freddy… I just wanted to find you and start a new life! I haven't forgotten about you at any moment!" Bonnie said, "I understand Bon-Bon but… Martin really proved himself. Without him I would look like you now and maybe worse… nothing against you Bonnie…" Freddy explained, "But who is him Freddy? Why is he so important for you?" Bonnie asked and held Freddy by his shoulders, "Bonnie do you remember when there was a little boy crying in our pizzeria?" Freddy reminded.

Bonnie looked away thinking, "The boy… you mean the one who gave you his address?" Bonnie said and Freddy nodded, "That little Martin? He changed since he was little! Oh Freddy… I didn't know that you… that you have that kind of connection to him…" Bonnie said, "I feel sorry that I appeared now…" Bonnie said and stood up, "I think I will let you live life with him Freddy…" Bonnie was about to leave but Freddy grabbed his hand.

"You can't leave Bonnie! You are probably the last one remaining of us. Chica and Foxy are dead! You can't leave in this state! Please Bonnie… maybe everything from past is lost but you're still close friend to me!" Freddy begged and Bonnie sighed, "Ok Freddy. But now you have to deal with Martin. I think I didn't do well when I tried to…" Bonnie said, "You have to go with me Bonnie… I want him to be friend with you at least!" Freddy said and pulled Bonnie upstairs.

Freddy and Bonnie stood in front of the room of Martin, "Martin…? I want to explain…" Freddy said, "I saw enough Freddy. I was thinking today about giving up some of my plans for future. Just because I wanted to be with you!" Martin said and Freddy closed his eyes while he sighed, "Martin…" Bonnie started, "It was my fault!" Bonnie said shortly while he put hand on Freddy's shoulder and Martin turned to him, "What?" Martin asked.

"I thought Freddy wanted to be with me still. He told me that he gave up after the thought of me dead. He needs somebody, Martin. Freddy is getting old, I do so but if somebody has to be happy, it should be Freddy. He was the one who helped you when you were child" Bonnie said, "You are right Bonnie… Freddy, sorry…" Martin sighed. Freddy came to Martin and they hugged each other, "I will let you explain everything next time, Freddy!"

Freddy rubbed back of Martin and smiled back at Bonnie, "I will go now. I wanted to come for Freddy but he belongs to somebody else," Bonnie said, "You're not going anywhere, Bonnie." Martin ordered, "What?" Bonnie asked, "I know you are important for Freddy. Maybe he is my partner but you two are still close friends. Also you need repair and nobody can see you around. You would be chased and Freddy too afterwards."

Martin explained and Bonnie nodded, "If you won't mind…" he said, "I won't!" Martin added and looked at Freddy, "I will go and buy the same things for Bonnie's repair like for you," Martin explained and Freddy let him go. Martin left as quickly as he appeared at home. Freddy and Bonnie were alone again and stared at each other, "Bonnie I… how did you find me?" Freddy asked him, "I could feel your signal, Freddy. I wanted to see you if you are alright. I see you are better now,"

Freddy nodded, "I gave up on finding you, Bon-Bon. I was about to die and didn't feel your signal anymore. I thought you are dead…" Freddy said with sadness in his voice, "Are you… sad Freddy? You became really sad," Bonnie noticed, "I am fine Bonnie I… I am just confused when you came back…"

Bonnie's POV

I guess I came in wrong time. Freddy looked torn apart and undecided. It was against morality but I couldn't let Freddy feel so confused right now. I sat next to him and even I didn't have much energy, I laid him on my lap so I could caress his head, "Bonnie… I don't know what to do…" Freddy said and looked sad, "Oh Freddy… you are still sensitive like always!" I told him and he pulled himself up to my chest. He embraced me tightly. The only thing I did was that I hugged him back to make him feel better.

Freddy made me lay down on the bed and soon he nuzzled to my neck, "No Freddy…! I… I don't want us to be in problems…!" I said but soon Freddy penetrated my suit with his cable, "Fred…!" I tried to resist but he was stronger. Freddy was humping me deeply and I could sense problem of this, "Freddy no you're going to… AWH!" pushing Freddy off me was like pushing wall. He didn't move and I could feel my endoskeleton getting poured by Freddy's oil.

"Freddy… what have you done…" I whispered, "I am sorry Bonnie… I needed it. Please… keep that as a secret in front of Martin…" he said and I nodded. This was a big problem because Freddy loved him and me.


	8. Beginning problems

"Thanks for the costume, Jason!" Martin said when he packed the Bonnie suit in his luggage, "No problem, I am just wondering why are you taking the suit that's bigger than you, haha!" he laughed, "I want to have memory on animatronics in original size!" Martin chuckled, "By the way how do you like this job?" Martin asked him, "It's fine. I think I am doing better than the others in pizzeria. The only problem is about pizzeria itself…"

Jason said, "Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Martin asked, "They want to get rid of idea of pizzeria. Children miss old animatronics and so owner of Freddy's wants to remake it to a Freddy's Fright…" Jason said and gave a promotional paper, "Haunted house?!" Martin frowned, "I guess so. The old Fazbear wants to create some attraction for older children. There are going to be scary animatronics too." Jason explained.

"I think old Fazbear is missing something and it is '_Don't fix anything that isn't broken_' saying" Martin said, "What do you mean?" Jason asked, "Everybody loved old Freddy and others, old pizzeria and shortly… it was all better before changing to those child-like-looking animatronics. Since Freddy's changed, it isn't the same and that is the fixing thing which isn't broken…" Martin explained and Jason nodded, "I see. Well it was good to see you, pal! So on Monday at school?"

Jason asked him back and Martin nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait for finishing school already… see you Jason!" Martin said and left the store. He was heading towards the bus station. Poor Martin didn't see federal agent who was watching him closely. He ignored the agent, probably didn't even notice him but the agent was following him on his way home. He stopped following him as he saw where Martin's house is.

"I am at home!" Martin said but then appeared Bonnie and covered Martin's mouth, "Mhmmhmm?!" Martin tried to say something, "Martin be quiet… Freddy is sleeping…" Bonnie said. Martin understood and stayed quiet, "Eh… Bonnie. I've got something for you here." Martin said and gave Bonnie the luggage with his suit. Bonnie opened it and saw the stuff in it, "Thank you Martin…" Bonnie said with hesitation in his voice.

He left with the luggage in the work room. Martin went upstairs, "Fre–" Martin said but before he could finish it, he saw Freddy lying on the bed. Martin smiled at that sight and he decided to take a rest next to Freddy. He laid himself next to Freddy and covered himself and Freddy with blanket.

Bonnie's POV

Damn! I hate those zips! Why is it on the back part of our body anyway? It doesn't provide utility when it goes about undressing. I spent like an hour undressing myself and another hour dressing myself in a new suit. After I got myself in it, I felt better and could recharge myself. Time of recharging myself from the plug took 3 hours. Maybe it was boring but I used to be patient animatronic. I enjoyed the silence. Once I was recharged I wanted to check Freddy.

I went upstairs and there was adorable sight, Martin and Freddy together. It was… cute. I enjoyed to watch them but suddenly I heard knocking at the door. Once I came down, there was a man in black dress standing in front of the door. I didn't want to show up myself due to what Martin said so I only spoke through the door, "Who-Who's there…?" I asked, "Jeremy Cornel, FBI. I am looking for Martin Dereck." He said and I froze on place. Police was looking for Martin. Why?

"Martin is not here yet… can I leave him message…?" I asked back "I saw Martin Dereck coming towards this house. He is inside and I know that well. Tell him to come here or I will be forced to call reinforcements" the agent said. I really didn't want to bring Martin to any problems but there was no other choice. I didn't want him to get hurt so the only choice was to go upstairs and let him talk to the agent. I did so and started to wake Martin up, "Martin… wake up…!"

I said and Martin opened his eyes, "Hey Bonnie… what's the matter…?" he asked me, "Martin there is… somebody waiting for you at the door…" I said. He frowned and recognized the problem, "Bonnie… what happened!" he said but I just looked away. Martin didn't hesitate so he quickly stood up and went down from upstairs. Freddy was still sleeping and Martin opened the door, "Who-who're you?" Martin asked. In the moment I came down, he got shackles, "What?!" Martin got startled.

"I am supposed to bring you in our central for abusing animatronics, Martin Dereck." The agent said and went behind Martin putting a gun on his back, "I- I haven't done anything! I promise!" Martin was saying but the agent didn't let him go, "Oh my god… how I am going to tell Freddy…?" I asked myself as Martin left with the agent. Everything went so quickly and I didn't know how to explain this to Freddy. I had to think quickly because he was getting awake in few minutes.

Freddy's POV

I heard noises. Some noises from my dream. There was Martin who was talking with some other man and he seemed to be in problems. I was slowly opening my eyes. There was Bonnie in front of me, "Hmm Bonnie…?" I looked at him, "Yes Freddy…? Did you rest well…?" he asked me, "Yes I did… I just had strange dream…" I nodded and explained, "Dream? What was it about?" Bonnie asked me again, "It was about Martin… he was in problems. I need to talk to him…" I said.

"Talk to Martin? Uh… he's not here right now." Bonnie said and I sat on the bed, "What do you mean by that Bon-Bon?" I asked looking at him, "He said that he needs to do some things to school with his classmates. He will return soon but we can't expect him to return today." Bonnie explained but something seemed off, "Ok… we will wait for his return…" I said but I had doubts about Bonnie's explanation. My nose was maybe a honking toy but I could smell some problem behind of this.

Normal POV

Freddy was right about his sense. Martin was in great problem and Bonnie was in greater problem to hide this from Freddy. He had to find a way how to tell Freddy the truth. If he did so, maybe Freddy wouldn't cope. Bonnie had to make a new strategy how to get out of that problem and tell Freddy that Martin disappeared without hurting his feelings or getting him shocked.


	9. Addiction

Central of FBI. Martin sat in the interrogation room. It was dark and he could sense that problem was about keeping Freddy and Bonnie in his house, "Martin Dereck," was the voice of some man outside of the room talking through speakers, "Y-Yes…?" Martin answered with hesitation, "Do you know why are you here?" the man asked, "I… I am only guessing…" Martin said, "You won't have any problems if you will cooperate with us." The man said, "I will…"

Martin nodded and he was asked on questions, "How did you get nonfunctional animatronics working…?" the man asked Martin, "I didn't… they came by themselves…" Martin said, "I know it sounds strange. I could've not believe in it in the first place. But then I realized that they are really sentient beings…" Martin explained, "How is it possible?" The man asked again, "It was like this…" Martin started with narration of his story.

He told them how he met Freddy when he was a child. He also explained the thing with address and how Freddy found him with Bonnie afterwards. It was hard for FBI agents to believe in it. In the meantime, Bonnie tried to keep Freddy calm about Martin, "Bonnie? I haven't seen Martin for a week…" Freddy said while sitting by the TV, "It's fine Freddy… he will come home soon." Bonnie assured Freddy but Fazbear knew that nothing was ok.

Atmosphere inside of the house was really hard and Bonnie was sure that Freddy doesn't take his lies anymore. Bonnie recharged himself all the day and he had his mind full of fears about Martin. Maybe he wasn't his partner but he was Bonnie's friend and Bonnie would get hurt to see Freddy's reaction. Unfortunately Freddy was too worried about Martin. He sat by the table and he was waiting for Bonnie to come, "Freddy…?" Bonnie called him all over the house, "Fre–"

He wanted to call him again but then he saw Freddy sitting by the table with crossed hands and oily tears falling down his face, "Freddy…?" he looked at Freddy, "Sit down Bonnie…" Bonnie sensed problem after Freddy said this. His tears also signed that something is wrong. Bonnie sat down by the table opposite to Freddy, "Freddy if you are worried about–" Bonnie started and Freddy stopped him, "Don't lie to me, Bonnie. I think I know you 28 years and believe me. You don't lie well…"

Freddy said with slight bitterness in his voice, "Freddy…" Bonnie started, "Martin didn't return home and he didn't call us. What happened Bonnie? What happened to Martin so you don't want me to know?" Freddy looked up straight into Bonnie's eyes. The bunny moved his sight away from Freddy's eyes, "Look at me when I ask you about something!" Freddy ordered so Bonnie obeyed. He held Freddy by his crossed hands.

"Freddy… Martin has been caught by some agent and taken away…" Bonnie said shortly. The tears from Freddy's eyes were stronger and he looked down, "We… brought him into problem?" Freddy said in static, "I didn't want to tell you because… exactly because I didn't want to see you like this. It hurts me to see your state Freddy. You know what Martin said." Bonnie explained to Freddy but in that moment, Freddy broke the table down and stood up in anger.

"I don't care what Martin said! I want to find him!" Freddy said and broke the door running through the house, "Freddy!" Bonnie said, stood up and ran behind Freddy. Fazbear was about to open the door and run outside but Bonnie grabbed him behind by his shoulders and pulled him on the ground, "Martin doesn't want us to get caught as well! We have to stay here!" Bonnie explained and Fazbear tried to move himself, "Move out, Bon-Bon!"

Freddy said and punched Bonnie in face. Freddy was punching Bonnie many times, "LET ME GO!" Freddy was absolutely out of control. Bonnie only sat on him so he couldn't move and got a lot of punches all over his body. Bonnie didn't mind it. It was something like punishment for hiding the truth, "Fre-Fred…!" Bonnie tried to talk between all his punches but he was hurt a lot and Freddy rolled him so Bonnie was now under him.

"I WANT MARTIN BACK!" Freddy said and kept punching Bonnie many times at face. Bonnie's jaw was half-broken and before Freddy could make his strongest hit, he stopped and laid his head on Bonnie's neck, "I-I-I am sorry… I am… so sorry… Bon-Bon… I just… I just want Martin back!" Freddy apologized as he cried in Bonnie's neck. Bonnie tapped on Freddy's back, "You… my big baby bear… you can't stay like this… you need rest…"

Bonnie said hardly with half-broken jaw, "Forgive me…" Freddy said silently. Bonnie held Freddy and managed to get himself on feet. He took Freddy with him upstairs and laid him on Martin's bed. Bonnie laid himself next to Freddy and held Freddy tightly. There was no doubt that Freddy and Bonnie were still together even through circumstances. The bear and the bunny were sleeping together but the worst event will appear soon.

Next morning. The day was rainy and drops were hitting roof of the house. Bonnie let Freddy to sleep as long as he needed while he went downstairs and headed to the work room. Bonnie was in need of repair due to Freddy's affect. His jaw was broken and it needed to be fixed. Once it was done, Bonnie went to watch the TV and recharge himself with the plug and cable. Recharging was always tiring thing so Bonnie managed himself to get asleep.

Then it happened. Somebody knocked on the door. Bonnie opened his eyes. He looked through the window and saw him. Martin was standing in front of the door. Bonnie smiled widely if that mechanical grimace could be named as smile. His bunny ears were twitching with happiness. He didn't hesitate and opened the door, "Martin!" Bonnie said happily and hugged him. Martin, which was wet all down his body hugged him back.

"I missed you too Bonnie! Where is Freddy?" Martin smiled and looked at Bonnie, "Freddy is sleeping upstairs. He missed you and so did I! Go on Martin. Show yourself up to him!" Bonnie told him and Martin went slowly upstairs. He couldn't wait to see Freddy after a week. He sat right in front of him and waited. He waited for one hour and then Freddy's eyes started to open up, "Martin…?" Freddy asked, "Hi Freddy. It's been quite a while since last time," Martin said with tenderness in voice.

"Ma-Martin…!" Freddy said and quickly pulled Martin in his embrace, "It's ok Freddy! It's ok!" Martin said and tapped Freddy's back. He could feel Freddy's tears coming down own back even he was wet by rain, "Martin… I am so happy you're back!" Freddy said in static. Martin and Freddy were in hug for almost ten minutes.


	10. Solution of problems

Martin, Freddy and Bonnie were sitting together in the living room that evening when Martin returned. Freddy and Bonnie looking at each other, Martin in the center, "So what happened Martin? Why did they let you to go?" Bonnie asked, "I explained everything. I told them about how we met and how you found me. It was hard for them to understand that you can live. But after I explained everything they let me go with one condition…" Martin explained.

"Condition?" Freddy looked at Martin worried, "I had to pay that this will stay in secret…" Martin said, "Pay? How much?" Bonnie asked and Martin gulped at it, "100 000 dollars…" Martin said, "What?! You paid so much just because you wanted to save us?!" Freddy asked him and Martin nodded at it slowly, "I know you aren't toys anymore… you deserve to live your own life. If government found this out, you would become testing subjects." Martin finished.

"Martin… after all… I am glad that you are back with us!" Freddy smiled, "I think I will spend a lot of time at home by now, "Why that, Martin?" Freddy asked, "I got letter, Freddy. I have been expelled from school." Martin sighed, "I am… sorry Martin. We made you grave problems." Freddy apologized, "It's ok Freddy. I am not mad at you. You were good friends to me, both of you." Martin said with slight smile, "Martin why are you saying this to us? Aren't we still friends?" Bonnie asked.

Martin already knew this won't end well, "I know you are both still together. You don't have to hide it from me. I see your sights at each other and it is telling me that you are still couple," Martin said calmly. Freddy sighed at it, "I hoped you will never find that out, Martin. I wanted you to be happy with me when we realized our feelings," Freddy said, "It's against the nature Freddy. You are a robot, I am endoske… ehm… human. And you should be with Bonnie again." Martin explained.

"Freddy…? You still do love me?" Bonnie asked him and Freddy nodded his head. Bonnie smiled and put his head in hand due to confusion, "Freddy, Bonnie… you have to leave…" Martin said suddenly, "Martin? Why? I thought you understood!" Freddy said, "I did. I want you to start a new life because I finished my task here." Martin said and stood by the window, "I was glad to have met you when I was a child, friends!" Martin turned to them and smiled.

"But Martin… we don't want you to be alone again!" Bonnie said, "Agents won't stop. I paid but I know government will never stop chasing you for experiments. You have to leave…" Martin stopped. Minute of silence went away and Freddy with Bonnie were getting ready to leave. Martin realized he did the best he could do. Freddy and Bonnie have masked themselves in some coats so they won't attract any attention.

The last night before Freddy and Bonnie left was spent by sleep together. It was sleep without any sex this time. Freddy and Bonnie were glad for Martin to be their friend. They all slept peacefully and next morning was the fateful one. It didn't stop raining and Freddy with Bonnie were both at the door ready to leave, "Martin…" Freddy said standing at the door, "Yes Freddy?" Martin smiled. Freddy hugged Martin as tightly as he could, "I don't want to leave you!" Freddy sobbed.

"Damn it! It always gets me when I have to leave you!" Freddy said. Martin chuckled, "Go on boy… Freddy you are good person and I know it. You will do well in your life with Bonnie… Bonnie?" Martin looked at Bonnie over Freddy's shoulder, "Yes?" Bonnie replied, "Please take care of him. He will need you…" Martin said. Bonnie nodded and tapped Freddy's back, "Come on Freddy! We need to go!" Bonnie said and Freddy let Martin go.

Freddy and Bonnie left slowly Martin's house. It was harder and harder for Freddy to leave with distance from Martin, "It was nice to be here with you!" Martin called at them and waved. Then he closed the door, "But every story has to end…" Martin told himself and he took walk upstairs in his room. Martin dressed himself in Freddy's suit and mask he had hidden in his closet. Then he opened his drawer and pulled revolver out, "Everything is finished…" Martin said.

He put the revolver to his heart. In the meantime, Freddy and Bonnie were waiting at the bus stop, "Freddy?" Bonnie asked, "Hmm?" Freddy reacted, "Are you sad?" Bonnie asked, "No Bonnie… maybe a little bit. But I understand that he wants the best for us. I hope Martin will be happy in his life." Freddy said, "Oh and Freddy? What did Martin mean by the words 'You were good friends to me'?" Bonnie said and suddenly Freddy's eyes opened.

Freddy thought of Martin's words "_You were good friends to me_", "_I finished my task here_", "_I was glad to have met you when I was a child, friends!_" and something happened in Freddy's head, "Freddy? Freddy! Are you here?" Bonnie asked and Freddy opened his eyes, "He… He is going to… Martin!" Freddy said and ran back towards the house as quickly as he could. The bus arrived, "Are you getting in or not?" The driver asked, "No… not yet. Wait for my friend please!" Bonnie said.

Freddy entered Martin's house and ran quickly up in Martin's room, "MARTIN NO!" Freddy said but it was too late – SHOT, SHOT, SHOT. Three loud shots from revolver sounded from Martin's house. Freddy got painted all over his front body by blood squirting out of Martin's heart from the back, "Oh shit! What was it?!" the bus driver who heard it asked. "Freddy!" Bonnie ran back to Martin's house. As he was there, he ran back up, "Freddy…!"

Bonnie saw Freddy kneeling on the ground holding Martin that already covered all floor with blood, "Martin! No! Come back!" Freddy was in affect. He held Martin in the Freddy suit close to himself, "Fre-ddy…" Martin said and honked Freddy's nose slightly. Freddy pressed Martin to his chest and hugged him tightly, "Martin!" he kept repeating his name while he cried hard over the death of his closest friend.

Freddy killed few people in past, but this sight was crushing for him, "Freddy! We have to go! Police is going to be here soon! We have to leave now!" Bonnie said and grabbed Freddy by his hand, "Martin… WE HAVE TO TAKE MARTIN WITH US! MARTIN!" Freddy kept begging but this time Bonnie was stronger than him. He pulled him out of the house. Freddy's cry was stronger and stronger but as soon as Freddy and Bonnie left Martin's house they ran in the forest.

Freddy and Bonnie managed to get across the state borders with small amount of energy. Police never caught them but the blood on Freddy's fur will always remind him of Martin. They ended up by the sea. Freddy with Bonnie sat sadly watching the sunset, "Freddy…?" Bonnie said, "How do you feel?" Bonnie asked him, "I should've seen it before. It was obvious what Martin had in plan… I should've stopped him!" Freddy said with bitterness in voice.

"It was not your fault Freddy…" Bonnie said, "How can you be so sure?! We caused him many problems!" Freddy complained, "Freddy… I found something when we were leaving… maybe it will help to clarify what was the problem," Bonnie said and pulled papers out of his suit, "What is it Bonnie?" Freddy asked, "Notion of Insolvency… Freddy… Martin had many debts he couldn't pay…" Bonnie explained.

Freddy looked at his blood-covered body and noticed newspaper that wind brought in his face, "Man in the suit of Freddy Fazbear's animatronic was found in a puddle of blood. Criminalists say that it appears on suicide with revolver in his heart. Owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizza doesn't want to respond on anything. On place of the pizzeria will grow Freddy's fright, a new haunted house…" Freddy read and Bonnie's ears went down, "Poor Martin…" Bonnie said,

Once Freddy put the newspaper away, he looked at his hands, "We caused that he was expelled from school, caught by police and had to pay a lot of money even he had own debts that we didn't help him with… and why?" Freddy said and put his hands on mask to cover his face, "Freddy?" Bonnie looked at him sadly, "I can't stand this… life isn't worth with knowledge I caused this… Bonnie!" Freddy said watching the ocean with tears in eyes, "Y-Yes…?" Bonnie answered worried.

"Activate the self-termination…" Freddy said and Bonnie stood up, "You've got to be kidding me!" He punched Freddy at face, "That's what Martin didn't want! He did everything for us to be happy!" Bonnie said and Freddy stood up, "Martin didn't think about the fact I will regret… you will help me or you will suffer this life with me feeling guilty!" Freddy said frowning at Bonnie, "I... I don't want to lose you Freddy… don't make me to do it… please…!" Bonnie said as tears went in his eyes.

Freddy frowned at it and opened his mask. He turned with his back to Bonnie so he could see his termination button, "Freddy…" Bonnie literally cried. There was no way back because Freddy didn't answer. Bonnie activated the termination button. Freddy let his mask fall down on the ground and took slow walk towards the sea while he stomped and crushed his mask, "Why did you have to leave me… Freddy Fazbear…?" Bonnie asked himself silently while watching Freddy coming in the water.

Freddy exploded to million pieces soon and Bonnie was the only survivor.

Bonnie's final POV

Martin killed himself and Freddy felt the guilt. I was the only one who had to cope all the sadness I felt from losing Martin as a friend and Freddy as my partner. I was completely alone. My animatronic heart was dead by now. I remained by the sea some time until my energy went gone and until I wasn't carried away by the flood-tide. Life was worthless for me. There was nobody I could share my excitement or sadness with. Chica, Foxy… Martin and… Freddy… they all left me.

I hope people will take something from our story. My name is Bonnie the bunny. This story was about us as machines. We aren't humans but we have feelings and we can die due to loneliness…

**The end**


End file.
